


Same Place

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: smutty thursdays [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Every Saturday like clockwork Dan hears his whore of a neighbour fucking someone through the paper thin walls of their apartments. Eventually he builds up the courage to go next door and ask the man to fuck him instead of going out and finding someone new.





	Same Place

Dan had been renting a nice little flat in downtown London for about 6 months now, and every single weekend he’s been there his neighbor had been having the most obnoxiously loud sex. Like clockwork, Saturday night around 1am he’d be fucking someone new. Dan could hear every single moan and grunt and even the bed hitting the wall thanks to the paper thin walls.

The man was good looking, it really wasn’t so surprising that he had so many people willing to go home with him. Dan talked to him on the odd week day when they’d both be coming in from work, checking the mail or when the man took his dog out for a walk. He introduced himself the first week Dan moved in, but he completely forgot his name, till he heard a woman screaming it at 2 in the morning one time.

Phil just happened to flow off the tongue of every person who ended up in his bed. The first few times it was annoying, hearing all the woman being obnoxious. He would just shake his head at the over done moans, the show they were putting on. The heterosexual activity constantly happening in the room beside his, it was enough to make him sick. That was until he heard a male voice, Phil’s voice, calling out another man’s name.

His jaw dropped to the floor, he just stared at the wall that connected their two rooms in shock and awe. He didn’t expect it at all, but it felt right. He was beautiful, perfect skin and great hair. He dressed well and he smelled good when he walked passed Dan, he was a little too perfect to be a straight guy.

A few more months went by since he discovered Phil liked men too, and he’d brought home more men since then. Dan looked forward to the weekends just to hear who he brought home, it was never the same person twice, they all sounded different. Some weekends he wouldn’t come home at all, probably going to the other’s place, and even though it shouldn’t have, it made Dan sad. He was eavesdropping and if anyone knew about all the time he got hard listening in, some would even call him a perv.

It had slowly bubbled into Dan developing a crush on Phil. Knowing he was queer and seeing how fine he was, Dan started to like him. He’d get the mail around the time he knew Phil would just to bump into him in the hall and say hello, he’d go on walks and run into Phil coming back with his dog. A cute little corgi, Dan would pet him and make small talk with Phil, smiling and flirting ever so slightly with him.

The biggest downside of hearing Phil every Saturday was that Dan was lonely and it only made him lonelier. He could download Grindr again, pointless hookups weren’t the best way to get over being lonely but they were good to make him feel good for a few moments. He thought what if he did download it and matched with Phil, what if that was where he met the people who came to his house, he was tempted.

Downloading it just for him would be the same as walking down the hall, knocking on his door and asking him to fuck him. So that’s what he did. He showered, prepped and primed and tried his hardest to look as good as he could. It was about 6pm when he left his flat and walked to the next door on his floor.

He knocked, and sure enough after a few seconds Phil was opening the door.

“Oh hi Dan, you look nice. What can I do for you?” He asked, chipper as all hell while his dog sat calmly at his feet.

“This is such a weird request and I feel like such an idiot but,” he said, breaking to take a deep breath, “if you haven’t found tonights conquest would you like to fuck me?”

Phil’s eyes widened, his face turned a little pink. He coughed, “you’ve heard me haven’t you?” he asked.

“Every Saturday for the last six months, like clockwork.” Dan said with a smirk.

Phil face palmed, shaking his head a little. He picked his head up and looked at Dan once more “Why don’t you come in.”

Dan walked into Phil’s flat, white walls like his but they were all occupied by something. Paintings, book cases, shelves with trinkets. It was cute, he had plants in every corner, a cute grey couch and a nice coffee table with flowers sat on top. His dining area was adorable, placemats set out that all matched the couch pattern, it was like it was a staged house you’d see in a magazine.

“It’s so nice in here how the fuck did you do it?” Dan asked, turning around to see Phil closing the door, still flushed pink and a bit embarrassed.

“Thanks, I’m an interior decorator.” He said with a small smile.

“That’s so cool!”

Phil sat on the couch and Dan followed, the dog curling up at Phil’s feet. “Have I ever introduced you to Seamus?”

“I’ve seen you two around but I’ve never known his name.” Dan said, looking down at him on the floor, “I’ve always loved corgis they’re so cute.”

“He’s the best, he’s four” Phil said, patting Seamus’ head. “He’s specially trained for my anxiety that’s why he’s so chill.”

 

Dan smiled, Phil was very cute and getting cuter the more he talked. “I’m sorry if I embarrassed you, you seemed so out going and clearly confident with all the people I’ve heard through the wall, I can go if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No, no you’re fine!” Phil expressed, placing his hand on Dan’s knee softly. “Truth be told, I wasn’t planning on going out tonight and I just ordered enough chinese for three people if you’d like to eat with me and get to know each other?”

“I don’t want to impose if you’re wanting to have a night alone.” he said softly.

Phil smiled at him, “That’s the thing, I don’t want to be alone.”

Dan felt his stomach flip, his crush on Phil was definitely real and getting stronger the more he looked at him and talked to him. “So, tell me about yourself then Mr. Phil.”

Phil settled into the couch more, meaning his hand on Dan’s knee moved more to his thigh. “Well, I was born and raised near Manchester and I moved down here about three years ago to start working with a company called Hamptons international.”

“Don’t they sell like multi-million pound homes?” Dan asked, a little surprised.

“Yeah, and I get to stage and decorate them all.” Phil said with a wide smile. “What about you?”

“I’m a teacher.” Dan said proudly. “I teach year one, it’s exhausting but amazing at the same time.”

“I bet, I love kids and I’d love one or two one day but I can’t imagine wrangling like twenty a day” Phil said with a small giggle, when he laughed his tongue popped out between his teeth. He was too cute for his own good.

“They’re not like cattle Phil, I don’t wrangle them.” He laughed right back.

Staring at Phil while he smiled was like a gift. His eyes shined, his cheekbones stood out and his cute little smile made Dan’s heart flutter. “Can I be vulnerable with you for a second?” Phil asked.

Dan hummed, settling into the couch a bit more. Phil felt like an old friend in this moment, a lot less like a stranger or a crush, but a friend. “I’ve thought that you are so cute every time I’ve seen you in the hallway or the lobby and even that time we ran into each other at the store.”

“Well,” Dan said with a small breathy laugh, “that’s good because I’ve had a thing for you and I try to run into you in the hall.”

Phil perked up, “Really?” he asked all excited.

Dan laughed, “Yes.”

Phil blushed and looked down at his lap, biting his lip a little. The hand still on Dan’s thigh started to squeeze a little. Dan put his hand on Phil’s for a moment, Phil looked over to him with a small smile before leaning in. It happened very slowly, Phil placing his other hand on Dan’s cheek and looking at his lips before flicking back to his eyes. They were beautiful and blue, a small bit of yellow around the pupil.

Dan jolted forward, pressing their lips together for the first time. It felt like coming home, in a strange way, having Phil’s soft bottom lip between his own felt so natural. Phil moved his hand to Dan’s shoulder, then placed the hand that was once on Dan’s thigh to his other shoulder. He pushed Dan back into the couch and climbed onto his lap. Resting himself on Dan with his legs on either side of him.

He reconnected their mouths and licked his bottom lip, wanting access to more of it. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, holding him there while they softly made out. It was more passionate than he ever expected. He really thought he’d walk in the door, be thrown against a wall and fucked hard. He still could be, but now he really wanted it to stay like this.

He moved his thumbs ever so slightly under the hem of Phil’s shirt, touching the skin on his hips. He was soft, and warm. Phil pulled back enough to whisper, “touch me, explore,” before kissing him again. Under his shirt, he lightly ran his hands over Phil’s back. Phil sighed into his mouth at the feeling, bringing his hand to the back of Dan’s neck to hold them closer together.

Before they could go any further, the doorbell buzzed. Phil pulled off him and look at him with a smile. “You know what’s really good?” he asked as he got off Dan.

“What?” Dan asked.

Phil walked over to the intercom to let the delivery man into the building, “Post sex, re-warmed Chinese food.” he said before slipping out the door.

Dan looked over to Seamus who was still curled up on the floor taking a nap. “He’s going to ruin me isn’t he?” he looked at him softly with his big puppy eyes before resting back into the carpet.

Phil returned, opening the door with a big brown paper bag full of Chinese food. He shoved it in his fridge and slammed the door closed. He turned and rested his back against the fridge, “I’m trying to be sexy and not at all winded from the stairs.” he said.

Dan laughed, loud and obnoxious. He genuinely found Phil funny and cute, he got up and walked over to him. He was only a bit taller than Phil, but looking down into his eyes, getting into his space, he felt powerful. “Bedroom?” he asked lightly.

Phil nodded with a smile. “Down that hall.”

Dan grabbed his hand and walked down the hall with him, he’d never been so calm before sex. Normally he was drunk or freaking out or both before he let someone dick him down, but this time it felt so relaxed. He knew he was going to have fun and he seemed to be like a sweet guy who would take care of him.

“I hope it doesn’t weird you out that my dog will sleep on his bed in the corner while we have sex, some people have thought it was gross.” Phil said, leaving the door open a crack for Seamus to walk in when he wanted to.

“As long as he doesn’t lick my bum we’re fine.” he said with a laugh.

Phil took his shirt off, so nonchalantly, “you’re funny and cute.” he said softly, getting close to Dan and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Dan ripped his shirt off too and reconnected their mouths. Kissing him deeply before turning them around and pushing Phil onto the bed, watching Phil get comfortable before Dan kicked his shoes off and joined him. He crawled on top, resting his left thigh between Phil’s he wrapped his hand around to the back of Phil’s neck and pulled him in closer.

They wasted no time getting back into the groove of things, tongues clashing and hips grinding. Soft moans in each others mouths, hands roaming everywhere. Dan reached between them to undo his belt and the button of his jeans so his dick wasn’t rubbing against the zipper. Making out like that was some of the most fun he ever had, he could do it for hours on end.

He pulled back, kneeling above Phil. Phil grabbed his open belt and pulled it through all the loops and chucked it towards the floor. Luckily Phil was only in track pants, the grey fabric tented by the massive cock that was restrained underneath. He massaged his hand over it, watching as Phil threw his head back to moan.

He fiddled with the waistband, wanting to pull them down. Phil lifted his ass up ever so slightly for Dan to do so, and to Dan’s surprise Phil was going commando. No pants to block him from what he wanted. Most people would find dicks unattractive, they kinda were, but this one, Dan was starstruck by it.

It was mouth wateringly perfect, long and thick with a beautiful tip and the slightest bit of light brown trimmed hair at the base. He pulled Phil’s track pants all the way off, spreading Phil’s legs and taking him in his hand. The rough glide of skin on skin was wonderful. He just watched in awe as his hand stroked over him. He dipped down ever so slightly and licked the tip.

Phil gasped and reached a hand out to place on Dan’s head, running his fingers through the curls before gripping them. Dan took that as in invitation to suck his dick, he wrapped his mouth around the tip and sucked. Slipping his way down as far as he could go before bobbing back up. It was slow and sensual, he made sure to cover all of him. Jerking what didn’t fit in his mouth, dipping down even further to kiss his falls and suck one into his mouth. Licking from base to tip before taking him in his mouth once more.

A lot of the men he’d done this with had never been reactive, they never wanted to moan or give him praise. Only silently watching him and holding his hair, roughly directing him deeper and deeper till he choked. Phil was different though, making soft noises that sounded like ‘yes’ and ‘god’, his little gasps and stutters of breath were the cutest things. It just encouraged him to do it more.

“Dan,” he whispered, “it’s your turn.”

Dan pulled off, looking up at Phil who was staring at him softly. If he knew anything about giving a blowjob he knew what his own face probably looked like, eyes blown out in passion and lips swollen bright red. It was a sight he loved to see, Phil looked like he loved it too. His hand dragged from Dan’s hair to his cheek and down to his chin where Phil used his thumb to brush his bottom lip. “Beautiful.” he whispered.

He tugged Dan’s chin to make him crawl back up the bed to him. Attaching their mouths once again, he wrapped his arms around Dan’s back and slowly rolled them over safely. Now on top of Dan, looking up into Phil’s eyes was a blessing. He blinked a few times, making sure it was real and he wasn’t dreaming that the most handsome man in the world was looking at him like _that_.

“What do you want.” Phil asked, peppering kisses to Dan’s face while he waited for an answer.

Dan felt like he’d been punched in the gut with arousal, he was harder than he thought he could get from basic foreplay. He whimpered as Phil went down to his neck, “I’m already prepped, just fuck me please.” he pleaded.

Phil kissed down his chest, maneuvering his way down to Dan’s jeans to finally remove them. Pulling at his jeans and his pants at the same time, Phil sat on his knees between Dan’s legs watching as he became more exposed.

“Wow.” Phil whispered.

Dan blushed, he’d never blushed during sex. Never had sex felt like this, not even his first time. “What?” he asked softly.

“All this time we’ve lived in the same place and I’ve waited this long to finally see you for all your beauty.” he said.

He was smooth, and sappy. And handsome and wonderful. Dan sat up and wrapped his arms over his shoulders loosely, looking at him and smiling. “Are you always like this?” he asked.

“No.” Phil said, pushing Dan back and falling with him into the pillows. “All the others were me being desperate, with you however, I like you. I have liked you, and I think after today I’m going to continue to like you.”

All Dan could think was; ‘good, cause I think I love you.’

Dan pulled him in and kissed him again, long and soft, breathing Phil in. He held his bottom lip between his own as he moved his hands to hold Phil’s face there. The two of them taking a deep breath through their noses before pulling back, Phil rested his forehead on Dan’s. “Let me get the lube and a condom.” he whispered.

Phil pulled back, reaching past Dan into the side table on his right. He sat up on his knees once more, ripping the condom open and rolling it onto himself. He popped the cap off the lube, squeezing a bit onto his hand and biting his lip and he covered his cock. “Are you sure you’re good?”

“I don’t mind a little stretch.” Dan said.

“No, I’m not hurting you.” Phil replied, getting more lube and reaching under Dan’s balls to put in a finger, it slipped in easy, Dan’s breath hitched at the feeling. A second finger slipped in fine beside it, a third was a bit of a stretch. He pumped them in and out, making sure he’d be okay.

He pulled out softly, he wiped the excess lube on the sheets before lining himself up with Dan. He lightly ran his fingers up and down the inside of Dan’s thighs before holding his knees and pushing them down to further open his hips.

“Ready?” he asked.

Dan nodded, feeling Phil push in. It was still a tight fit, he went in as slow as he could. Dan rested his hand on Phil’s which was still on his knee. He interlocked their fingers, Phil bottomed out and dropped to hover over Dan. Bringing their interlocked hand over his head, finding Dan’s other hand to do the same.

Dan reached his chin up to kiss him, Phil pushing into the kiss making Dan settle into the pillow more once again. It honestly felt like a movie scene, a first time between two star crossed lovers. Phil pulled out ever so slightly before thrusting in again, Dan gasped against his mouth.

Phil trusted more while Dan pushed his hips down into it as well, an offbeat rhythm developed in pure ecstasy. Dan let go of Phil’s hands to snake them around Phil’s waist, to run his fingers over the soft and slightly chilled skin of his back. Feeling the bump of his spine as Phil ducked his face into the crook of Dan’s neck placing kisses along his collarbone.

Phil changed the position of his thrust as he wrapped his arms under Dan, arching his back ever so slightly to reach the bundle of nerves that left Dan a quivering mess. Dan in response to the added pleasure ran his sharp nails down Phil’s back. Phil groaned at the feeling, “do that again.” he requested.

“Like that?” Dan asked, dragging his nails down him once more.

“Yeah,” Phil said, dark and deep. The same voice he’d heard through the wall for the last 6 months.

The feeling of pure bliss overtook his body with each thrust, warm chills ran through him with each brush against his prostate. Every kiss to his neck and squeeze around his waist made him feel like he was on fire. The hairs on his arms stood up, goosebumps formed along his forearms. Phil kissed from his neck to his nipple and took the hard nib into his mouth causing Dan to moan like all the people in this position before him.

“Phil.” he panted, pulling Phil’s face back up to his.

Phil’s eyes were absolutely blown out in pleasure, those blue wonders he used to stare into in the hallway were now replaced solely by the pupils. Dan ran his thumb across Phil’s cheek before reaching to the back of his neck to pull him into another kiss. Open mouths pressing together, hot air on each others faces as they panted to the pleasure. He was in heaven.

His orgasm bubbled in his stomach, “you close?” Phil whispered right beside Dan’s mouth, kissing his cheek lightly.

Dan hummed, unable to speak with the mass amount of pleasure coursing through his body. Phil fucked into him a bit harder, a tiny bit faster, hitting his prostate dead on each time to the point the nerves in Dan’s thighs were quaking. He was so close. Phil reached between them to grip him, stroking Dan only a few times before he was coming.

Hot and white, he scrunched his eyes closed. Seeing squiggles behind his eyes as he moaned out in pleasure. Nothing had ever made him cum that hard, ripping through him like his soul was leaving his body. He dug his nails deep into Phil’s skin holding him close to his body while Phil kept thrusting. Phil was quiet when he topped, Dan knew that from hearing him through the wall, but today, he wasn’t at all. A high pitched gasp left his lips, close to Dan’s ear as his hips sputtered into Dan one last time.

Dan still hadn’t opened his eyes, his breath rigid, he felt winded. Phil had collapsed into him, dead weight laying on him with a hot sticky mess drying between them. Post sex was always the weird part, the gross heat of it all while they caught their breath. It wasn’t cute, not in the slightest and Dan hated how he looked after with his sweaty face and cum covered body.

Phil mustered enough energy to prop himself up on his arm and look at Dan. Using his free hand he ran his thumb against Dan’s bottom lip once more to get him to open his eyes. “Hi.” he whispered.

“Hi.” Dan replied with a smile.

“You okay?” he asked.

Dan nodded, his smile growing. “That was amazing.”

“Better than you hoped?”

“I’ve thought of doing this for the last few months, and I never imagined it would be that good.” he complimented Phil, “I think I died when I came, no joke.”

Phil laughed, dropping himself back into the crook of Dan’s neck. He kissed him more, up to his ear and across his jaw to his lips once more. Soft small kissed followed by a long drawn out kiss. Phil pulled their lips apart with a smack. “Let me clean us up.” he said.

At that moment Dan realized Phil was still in him, soft and all. He pulled out slowly, it was always such a weird feeling. Phil sat up and made his way off of the bed, he went to his bathroom attached to his room. Coming back still naked, his dick bobbing between his legs, Dan loved the view. He had a tub of baby wipes with him, he’d wiped off his own chest and took some out to do the same to Dan.

“I can,” Dan suggested, reaching for them.

Phil pulled them back away from him, “I want to.” he said softly.

Running the cold cloth over Dan’s soft skin, Phil looked mesmerized. “You’re so beautiful.” he whispered.

Dan blushed and covered his face, “shut up.”

“Do you not like compliments when a part of me isn’t in you?” Phil asked, Dan could physically hear the smirk on his face.

“No, but I do like Chinese food.” Dan reminded him, muffled from his hands on his face.

“Well, put on some pants and meet me in the kitchen.” Phil said, getting off the bed once more.

Dan watched as he ducked down to the floor to grab his track pants and put them back on, his back was absolutely shredded. “Phil, oh my god I’m sorry!” he said in a hurry.

“What? Why?” Phil said in an equal panic.

“Your back!”

Phil walked to the mirror on the far side of the room to look at it, he laughed the moment he saw. “I actually love that.” He said with a proud smile.

Dan got up and put his pants on, rushing to Phil he ran his hands softly over it. “Does it hurt?” he asked.

“No.” Phil assured him. “I have cream I can put on it later.”

“Let me do it later?” Dan asked softly.

“If that means you’ll still be here later than sure.” he smiled.

“I’d like to be here as long as you let me.”

Phil kissed him once again. Pulling back with a smile, “dinner?”

Dan smiled and watched him leave the room, Seamus the quiet little fluff ball following him. Dan went to the bathroom, checked his hair, and threw on the green shirt Phil had been wearing before. Before going back to the kitchen, Phil had everything out in trays warming them up one by one in the microwave.

“They gave me a wonton soup, do you want it?” Phil asked before turning to see Dan in his shirt. “Well aren’t you cute in colour. Normally you look like a funeral.”

Dan laughed, “is that a backwards compliment?”

“You know you’re cute, shut up.” Phil responded, taking more food from the microwave and replacing it with another dish.

“Thank you by the way.” Dan said softly, stealing the box of noodles from the counter along with some chopsticks.

“Oh no problem I said I bought enough for a whole family.” Phil giggled.

“No I mean for fucking my brains out like I requested.”

Phil laughed so hard he spat a little, the noise filling the kitchen. “You’re welcome! Any time you want to, you know where I live.”

Dan smiled softly, “do you think we could like, make this like a thing?” he was nervous the second the words left his mouth.

“Like a friends with benefits thing?” Phil asked, looking somewhat sad compared to the smile he just had.

“If that’s all you want?” Dan mumbled.

Phil swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. “I actually rather take you on a real date and spoil you and make love to you.” he spoke low.

Dan peaked up, a smile spreading across his face, “really?”

“Do you want that?” Phil asked.

“I really, really would Phil.” he said, putting the carton down and walking around the counter island to Phil, he pushed him against the counter lightly before holding Phil’s face in his hands. “I’d want nothing more.” he said before Phil kissed him.

Dan smiled half way through the kiss, Phil following suit, their teeth touching lightly making them laugh. Somehow being a horny eavesdropping little shit helped him land the softest, sweetest and most handsome man on earth and he wasn’t complaining.


End file.
